Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox find something interesting about their love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

"Arriving - Zootopia Express," the voice said just before the doors opened.

"Come on Nick!" Judy said, pulling him along. "Mom! Dad!"

This was the moment that he'd been dreading all week. For an instant he felt like getting back on the train and returning to Zootopia, but he loved Judy. A year ago if anyone would've told him he'd fall in love with a Rabbit and then ask her to marry him he'd have laughed in their face, but of course in that time things had changed considerably. He'd helped her crack the missing mammal case and in the process they'd brought down both the Mayor of Zootopia and later his replacement.

Soon afterwards he'd been accepted into the Zootopia Police Academy. After graduating he'd became a police officer and better yet Judy's partner. He had to admit to himself that he'd acted like a jerk when they'd first met and after they started riding together for a time he finally apologized. She immediately accepted it and then surprisingly she apologized to him for forcing him to help her. Impulsively he'd hugged her and then just impulsively she'd kissed him. That had been a surprise.

Then they went on their first date, but it wasn't like he asked her or visa versa. The next day they got off shift and just walked out of Precinct One together. Then they wondered around downtown and when they got hungry he pointed out a good restaurant he knew. As they ate they talked about their lives. She said that his seemed more interesting than hers and he had to smile. Afterwards they wandered a bit more and walked by a movie theater. They both pointed to the same poster at the same time and then smiled at each other. They bought tickets and watched the movie together. While they were watching the movie unconsciously he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Later he drove her home and at the door leaned over pecked her on the lips. Of course her ears turned red.

Over the next few months their relationship progressed and soon enough it just felt natural for them to be together. During that time Judy invited him to her apartment for supper and of course he accepted. After that if they didn't go out on a 'date' they would spend the evenings together at each other's apartment. Then one Friday night they stayed up late watching a movie and woke up the next morning nestled together on the couch. He woke first and felt her warm body pressed against his. It just felt so natural that he nuzzled her neck, waking her. She turned and looked at him and her ears turned red. Then he leaned forward a kissed her and a moment later she returned it. Unconsciously he felt his hands explore her body and she pressed herself against him. Then he rolled onto his back taking her with him. When the kiss ended she looked down and he reached up and touched her cheek. Then spontaneously he asked her to marry him. As first she looked surprised and then she immediately said yes.

These thoughts went through his mind in only a moment and he smiled.

"Nick?"

He first looked at her and then at her parents. Her mother had the same fur pattern and even the same purple eyes as her daughter. Her father was a bit taller than her mother with brown fur and brown eyes. He just stared at the Fox, expressionless.

"Nicholas Wilde," he said and extended a hand to him.

He looked at the proffered hand for a moment and then took it. They all heard Judy sigh audibly.

"I'm Stuart Hopps and this is my wife Bonnie," he said, putting his other hand on the doe's arm. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Nick chuckled.

"Actually sir, Judy took care of me," he said and they all heard Judy giggle.

"Stu, we need to get going if you're cooking out tonight," Bonnie said, taking her husband's hand.

"Ah my mother, the practical Rabbit," Judy said and smirked.

They followed the older Rabbits to parking lot and put their luggage trunk. Twenty minutes later they pulled in front of a large house surrounded by fields of carrots and other vegetables.

"Judy take Nick inside and remember dinner's a six," she said and winked. "See you two later!"

They got out and Stu popped the trunk. Nick took out both bags and followed his bunny into the house. She led him to the elevator and pushed the button. While they waited several of Judy's sibling and their friends walked by and introduced themselves. Of course they knew about the happenings involving their now famous sister, but none had until now met mysterious Fox who'd helped her. Nick was peppered with questions, missing the elevator twice, and much to his bunny's chagrin filled in some of more embarrassing details about their adventures. With the third ding Judy nearly dragged her Fox though the elevator doors and quickly pushed the button.

They descended and twenty seconds later they heard the elevator ding again. The doors opened on the sixth floor and he followed her to room 623. She opened the door.

"So this must be your old room," he said, looking around.

"So how can you tell?"

"Remember I've been to your apartment," he said and smiled. "You're very neat and apparently never throw anything away."

Judy made a face and he laughed.

"Come on and I'll show you around the Borrow," she said and he put their bags on her bed.

They worked their way through the burrow starting at the top floor and finally getting to the bottom on level 31. The last stop was the nursery. Nick had never seen so many bunnies this young and then looked at Judy and grinned.

"When do your parents ever have any time to do anything else?"

Judy burst out laughing and playfully punched Nick in the shoulder.

"This is a community crèche," she said and giggled. "Come on."

They went back to the main floor and then outside. Of course Nick's favorite part of the tour was the blueberry fields. She had to drag him away before he completely stuffed himself and singlehandedly ruined the blueberry harvest.

"Come on," she said and led him into the forest. "This is a shortcut back to the house."

"You know what I feel like doing?"

"No," she said, drawing out the word.

"Hunting bunnies," he said and dropped to all fours.

Judy did the same and hopped into the forest with him hot on her heals. After a few minutes Nick caught up and pounced. Judy dodged at the last moment and they ended up facing each other. He rolled over, put his hands behind his head, and looked up at a small patch of blue sky. Then Judy's face hovered above his and purple eyes met green ones. Judy smiled and moved closer. Then a small spark of static electricity arced between his fur and Judy's nose. They both jumped and Judy rubbed at her tingling nose.

"They do say love is electrifying," he said and smiled.

"You want to try again?" she asked and leaned closer until their lips touched.

She soon found that her Fox was 100% correct.


End file.
